Naruto of the YinYang
by Juubi King of Gods
Summary: After Naruto had mastered the Shadow Clone Jutsu he looked to see if there is anything else he can learn he spots a strange seal and touches it, it actives sending Naruto to a flying temple.Naruto falls into a platform and absorbs the 2 energy the in it.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Naruto

Summary: After Naruto had mastered the Shadow Clone Jutsu he decides to see if there is anything else he can learn from the Forbidden Scroll. Here Naruto spots a strange seal so when he touches the seal it actives sending Naruto to some flying temple. Naruto trips and falls on a platform that looks like a yin-yang symbol. When Naruto lands on it the seal absorbs the 2 energy that were inside the platform. Naruto leaves only to appear later during the break of the chunin exam.

"Talking"

'_Thinking/mental communication'_

"**Demon/ summons/Hollows talking"**

'_**Demon/ summons/Hollows thinking'**_

"Jutsu"

**Hope everyone likes the story. ****Anyways check out my other stories like **_**Naruto the **__**Chimera**__** of Aliens, Ultimate Naruto,**__** 10 masked hollow, Naruto emperor Demon, and Perfect: The bloodline god of the Akatsuki**_**. All being Tremble before the mighty Lord Juubi, god of demons, and lord of time and space****.**

In a forest

Naruto Uzumaki was in a forest clearing lying on the ground panting, with a huge scroll next to him. You see Naruto had not past the lame genin exam. He almost went in to an emotional break down because of this, but luckily his teacher Mizuki told him the other secret way to pass.

He managed to get the forbidden scroll with little difficulty. He went to the clearing that Mizuki told him to go; while he was there he learned the kage bunshin.

Now he had mastered the jutsu and was looking through the scroll for more awesome jutsus when he came across a strange seal. It looked like a six pointed star with a gear that had black and white ripples in the middle.

"What is this weird seal?" said Naruto as he touched the seal which flashed red briefly before a black light shot towards Naruto and make him disappeared.

Unknown place

"Owe my head" said Naruto as he got up from the ground, no wait marble floor? Naruto looked around him to see wall and paintings.

"Where am I? I know the last place I was, was in a forest. So how did I end up in this weird house" Naruto asked him self as he ran down the hall looking for some one. The hall seemed to go on forever, never-ending. Finally he saw light at the end of the hallway (it is heavens my friends!).

"Finally the exits" said Naruto as he reach the ... window? What the owe man here he thought it was the exit. Oh well might as well see where he is right now. He was in a flying temple, yeah what a surprise.

Naruto slowly started backing up away from the window and through a door. If Naruto was looking at where he was going he would have saw that the floor in the room had a hole. Naruto backed up, trip on a pile bras and panties (an old abandoned female room), and fell through the hole.

As Naruto was falling he saw a yin-yang platform in front of him. Naruto crashed into the middle of the platform, which caused the top of the platform to shatter like glass. Then the white and black substance that was in the platform started crawling up and cover him. His vision started to fade and he could not see anything in the next second, and he was power less to stop it. He could not get it off no made what he did.

Later

Naruto woke up to see the shattered platform still around him, but with out the white and black substance in it. Naruto found a weird seal under him the same seal he found in the forbidden. Naruto really wanted to get out of here so he did some thing someone would do when there are scared panicked and rush things. Naruto touch the seal with his figure with was coated with his chakra.

Back at the clearing

'_Well that was weird'_ thought Naruto. (Everything else is the same ok)

**Time skip (chunin exam part 2 forest** (after Orochimaru hits Naruto with Gogyou Fuuin (Five Element Seal)**)**

"Ha...Ugh...w-where am I?" asked Naruto as he looked around. He soon noticed that he wasn't in the forest of death, but in a sewer that had weird colored pipes above him the blue and red. The blue ones were bigger than the red ones and had little bits of black and white in them. The red ones were smaller than the blue and were bloody red. Naruto also notice the there was water that went up to his knees and that there were three paths in front of him, the first one, all the way to the right, led to a black door that a red circle in the middle, but it looked locked. The next path, in the middle, well he did not know because it just led into black darkness. The last path, to the far left, was a white door that was chained up, but at the top it said "memories".

"Well, might as well go through the middle path since it the only I can go through right now." Naruto said to himself.

Naruto started down the middle path, which turned out to be a maze of some sort. When Naruto go to the maze/path he found another door, this door was steel grey and had red stuff leaking out of it from the bottom.

'Well might as well go in since I am stuck in here, where ever here is.' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto open the door by pushing it, as it opens a wave of red water comes out. As soon as the red water stop coming out Naruto went in. When Naruto went in he saw a gold cage that had just darkness inside of it. Naruto got closer to see better inside of the cell, when a huge claw came out to hit him but Naruto jumped back just in time to dodge the claws.

**"You're lucky that this damn seal prevent me from attacking you."** a voice suddenly.

Just then two eyes the size of boulders opens up. The eyes were white on the outside and had a red iris with a black slit for a pupil. Then the room inside of the cage lit up, and there it was a giant bloody red fox with 9 tails. The fox was 100 feet tall and 250 feet wide, from nose to tails. Each tooth was the size of a tree and could cut most likely any thing.

"Y—you're the Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled.

**"No I am the cookie monster here it take your cookies; of course I am the Kyuubi what gave it off the 9 tails or that I am a big red fox?"** Kyuubi said sarcastically.

"What did you do? Where am I?" Naruto said confused and slightly scared.

**"To answer your first question I did not bring you here. You were knocked unconscious so the seal brought you here; and to answer your second question, this is your mind scape."** Kyuubi answered Naruto.

"Then how come when I was knocked unconscious before I did not come here?" Naruto questioned.

**"Because the seal prevented me from talking to you so I would not taint your mind or tricked you to open the seal, but now the seal has weakened so I can converse with you."** Kyuubi answered again.

"Considering what you just told me I shouldn't converse with you or you'd taint my mind" Naruto said after he listened to the Kyuubi.  
**  
"Ningen stories and legend have portrayed me in an unfavorable light. I am not as 'evil' as you mortals have proclaimed."** Kyuubi said.

"Then why did you attack Konoha all those years ago?" Naruto question Kyuubi.

**"It all started on a normal day when I was out hunting for a meal. I had caught a deer and was about to bring it to my den to eat, when suddenly I was attacked by a man I knew all to well. His name is Uchiha Madara, former Uchiha Clan Head and Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan user. He casted upon me the Moon Eye Jutsu given to him by those cursed eyes of his. That Jutsu that was born the moment he achieved the second highest level of Sharingan called Mangekyou Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye). Born out of guilt of taking the life of our best friend a set of three new techniques become usable, often the same but a rare occurrence will occur when the third technique is something different. It was with that knowledge and power that Madara gained the three techniques named after some of the gods themselves. Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, and Susanoo.''**  
''What do these techniques do?''  
**'' Tsukuyomi, an extremely powerful genjutsu allows the user to torture opponents for what seemed like days in a matter of moments. Amaterasu, a substantially potent ninjustu, which creates virtually-inextinguishable black flames at the user's focal point that continue to burn until the target is reduced to ash. Susanoo, which allowed one to summon a massive ethereal warrior. This entity fights on behalf of the caster and shields him from all attacks, rendering the caster essentially invincible. The last level of the Sharingan is what Madara bares, the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan (Eternal Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye) which were born out of the act him taking the eyes of his brother. Those techniques even escape my knowledge. All I know was when that traitor induced the Moon Eye Technique on me I was sent into a rage and led to Konoha. He disappeared some time after I was sealed.''** Explained Kyuubi to Naruto.

"Wow I guess you're not as bad as everyone said you are. So is there anything else you want to talk about?" Naruto asked.

**"Yes there is, I wanted to tell you that you have very special abilities that would make you Ningen drooled like: the ability to control time, control elements like they are your play thing, trap people's mind with in yours will your imagination which takes no thought, heal almost every injure, ect..."**

"Really is it a bloodline? Because if it is I could use it to find out who is my family"

"**No, because you gain it from that place that was in the sky, flying. Now we will talk later"** said Kyuubi before It forced Naruto to leave his mind.

**Two days later**

Lee was on the ground, so was team 10. The rest of team Gai arrived and was shock at the events happening before them.

Uchiha Sasuke was awake with strange purple chakra swirl around him.

Everyone could only watch in shock as Sasuke awake; different, stranger, stronger.

Team Ten and Team Gai could only watch in horror at what Sasuke was doing.

"You seem very proud of these arms. How about I chip them away from you?" Sasuke declared with a grin.

"Wait, please no…" Zaku pleaded as Sasuke snapped his arms in two. Zaku's cries of pain increase as Sasuke continue without showing any signs of stopping.

Before anything else could happen Naruto suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Only Neji realize that but he was shocked because Naruto totally changed from top to toe. Before anyone could say or do anything, a large explosion shook the place and a cloud of dust rose up blocking everyone's view. When it cleared, Naruto was holding Sasuke by the throat. Sasuke was gasping for air, trying to breath but everyone could tell Naruto was too strong. In fact, the sight of Sasuke passing out by Naruto's grip was terrifying. Naruto showed no signs of remorse or stopping; until after five minutes later when Sasuke pass out.

Naruto drop Sasuke to the ground and walk to the sound team.

"Give me your scroll" Naruto orders in a demanding voice, he was acting.

Dosu was quickly thinking of his options. Zaku was out, that was cleared. Kin was as well, he didn't know when she would wake up again. Uchiha Sasuke proved to have the curse seal and be incredibly strong with it. But this Uzumaki Naruto, he was another story. It wasn't his power; it was when you look at him he was power that could make everything from his world come true. He just stands there like god among the man. Dosu knew Naruto would kill him if he fought, that much was cleared. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out an earth scroll.

"You're strong, too strong that can kill us like an ant. I surrender."

"Get out of here." Naruto responded. He stretched his hand out and the scroll flew into his hands.

Sakura somehow gathered her wits.

"Oh, you guys are working for that Orochimaru guy correct? What does he want with Sasuke-kun? And what did he give him?"

"Orochimaru-sama had given him the curse seal a highly forbidden kinjutsu. As to why he wants with Sasuke, I don't know." Dosu replied as he picks up his teammates and left.

"Next time, don't be so stupid and leave us in the open like that. That screams 'We are wide open targets! Please kill us!' Naruto snapped at Sakura.

Naruto went over and pick up Sasuke.

"Let's go." Naruto shouted and he took off in the trees. Sakura hesitated and soon followed. Team Ten went and got Lee. Leaving Neji to wonder about Naruto's and Sasuke's strange actions. Team Ten got away; Shikamaru thinking about both Naruto's and Sasuke's suddenly strange behavior. And Ino scared for the first time off Sasuke's action and Naruto's action.

**Two days later**

8 teams stood in the middle of what appeared to be an arena. Everyone was surprise by the appearance of Naruto. He wore a red sleeveless shirt which shows his muscles and black pant with a weird black disk thing which had holes taped behind him. His appearance seemed like the only person besides Gaara who look like he never entered the forest.

'_Naruto, what happen to you? You look…different…older.'_ Kakashi was thinking.

Naruto was busy listening to Sakura and Sasuke bicker. He wasn't even paying attention to the Sandaime Hokage talking.

"Sakura, leave it alone. If Sasuke wants to fight, you have no place to tell him other wise. If anyone should give up, it's you. You're too weak; everyone here can destroy you without raising a fist." Naruto replied.

Sakura grew angry. She was about to bash Naruto's skull wide open when Sasuke spoke.

"The dope is right. You're too weak Sakura. The fact remains he got us here by himself, tells me he deserves to fight and not you if you can only watch." Sasuke snap.

'_I wish I got other teammates with more common sense.'_ Naruto turned to Sasuke and said." Remember that I already stopped you in the forest so it means I can do it again, Uchiha. Show me some respect since I am your team mate. I warned you, Sasuke! The moment you stand in front of me, act like a Clan leader instead of spoil brat; if not I will finish what that person had done."

Sasuke glowed with angry when he heard someone mention about his brother but he also had to admit that he did not have enough power to kick Naruto's ass anymore.

"First up: Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi. Everyone else please make your way up to the balcony with your senseis'." Hayate asked everyone.

Naruto quickly vanish and reappeared on the balcony, Gaara shunshined to the balcony as well. Everyone else was staring at Naruto. Team Ten and Team Gai mostly. Kakashi was even staring at Naruto.

"Sakura, wake me up when my turn arrives." Naruto ordered as he leaned against the wall and fell asleep.

**After awhile**

"Naruto wake up, it's your turn to fight." Kakashi replied as he shook his student.

Naruto merely grunted. He woke up before jumping down the rail.

'_So, Kiba's my opponent. This should be interesting.'_

"Kakashi, your student will lose to mine after few attacks." Kurenai said in proud voice.

"Want to make a bet." Kakashi replied calmly. "If mine is wine, you had to train him and take him out for a date before the final." Then he smirked. This would be hilarious for the person who had the title "Ice Queen" that she had to take a genin no less to a date.

"Ha ha. It is totally hilarious. Fine! If mine is wine, you had to burn your entire stupid book and swear did not read for 1 years." Kurenai smiled. She totally believed that Kiba would beat Naruto to pulp.

"Fine!" Kakashi replied._" Come on, Naruto. Please win if not I will make you do D-rank mission until enough money to buy my collect back." _Then both of them turned to the ring and wait for the result of the fight.

"Man, oh man we got an easy one don't we, Akamaru."

"You shouldn't underestimate me; it will cost you dearly if you do." Naruto responded calmly.

"Heh, even if you've gotten a bit stronger, I can beat you with my eyes close." Kiba declared.

"Then you've already lost if you keep thinking like that."

"**Gijyuu Ninpu: Shikyaku no Jutsu"**

Kiba sped fast towards Naruto, before he hit Naruto, Naruto kick him full in the face sending him back to Akamaru.

"That's Naruto? No way, he read Kiba's attack and total nailed him!" Ino shouted.

Shino was just as curious. Naruto abilities, if he ever had any, were never about speed. Even he couldn't match Kiba in speed. Yet, Naruto straight up kick Kiba in the face. Gai, Asuma, Kurenai and even Kakashi were stunned. They only saw it as a split second but Naruto move with grace and movements. The three Jounins stared at Kakashi for answers. While Kakashi was looking at Naruto with a new look. He planed that only use Naruto and Sakura as supportive and stepping stone for Sasuke but it is totally different from what he expected. Seem like today, lady luck on the Kakashi side. His chibi was jumping inside his head with the bright future Naruto would win the fight.

"Is it your strongest attack? If it is, then I feel shame for your clan since you are going to be clan head." Naruto replied.

"You teme I'm going to use my strongest move to finish the pathetic excuse shinobi like you." Kiba scowled.

"Don't make claims you cannot back up. If you can't learn from your own mistakes, then you will be among the first to perish in battle. It is an insult for your clan as well." Naruto spoke calmly.

"**Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō" **Kiba decided brought out his strongest attack since Kurenai used little Genjutsu to appear in front of him and ordered him to win by all cost. Kiba and Akamaru transformed themselves into a large, two-headed wolf.

"Since you brought out your strongest attack, I will honored by let you know one of my technique that make jutsus look like fly crap compared to the tallest mountain of gold" Naruto said while take the disk thing on his back and putting it on his chest.

"**Come forth from the high plane of hell to lowest pit in hell, Yami** **Tenshi****. (1)"**Naruto announced the name of the technique will he force his chakra in the disk. It glowed white for a second before a white glow cover him then disappeared. You could see a yin-yang symbol appeared on the disk. The holes on the disk swirl and moved towards the center. When they all met in the center it was a small hole the size of a yen. A nine white pointed star appeared at the center of the disk.

Then suddenly a beautiful woman like Yuki-onna dressed in black, with a bit of white, clothes appeared. She has long, pale white hair that is clipped at the left side of her head at the front, while on the right it hangs loose and is cut somewhat shorter. She wears a Furisode kimono: The top part of her clothing has long sleeves that reach the ground, and the bottom part is also long and covers her feet. She suddenly appeared beside Naruto and looked at his eyes.

"I forever remained by your side. I will fight together with you until the day the earth end. Just said my name and we together will become a whole again. Let show the world who are you, my love." Then she kissed him on his lips and disappeared.

Her appearance shocked everybody to the core. Everyone looked at Naruto curiously because a beautiful woman how could suddenly appear in the middle of the fight without all the Jounin were on the balcony noticed and kissed him before disappeared.

"_That bitch, how dare she kiss Naruto-kun?"_

"_Interesting, I am looking forward to see the power of that disk, Kukuku."_

"_That weird weapon is so beautiful. I wish I can touch that, because it seems rare."_

"_Seem like the brat can wield the sword."_

"_Since when a weird weapon like that appear in Konoha without my knowledge. I will ask him later."_

"_Huhm, I will take that weird weapon and give to Sasuke if it is not worthless."_

"_This will be more troublesome."_

"_I demanded the blood from that blonde." _

"_Since when Naruto become so strong like that; seem like I am going to train him for the final. For the date, may be I can use Hinata as replacement. "_

"_He looks so hot. Hope that he has wind elemental so both of us can share the love of wind after the invasion and he is alive as well."_

"You do really deserve to see the real power this beauty has, so I will just give you a taste**."** Suddenly Naruto rushed at Kiba at a slow speed. Kiba stuck his huge claw into Naruto's shoulder causing it to bleed. Naruto jumped back with no emotion on his face.

"Ha what ever the strong technique did not work. Or maybe that disk thing was just a bluff" said the giant wolf thing aka Kiba.

"Well the truth is the technique is working fine. I just needed something to show everyone how it works" every one turned to Naruto. He looked compete fine, no blood or wound.

"What where is the injury I gave you" yelled Kiba.

"You can say it is lost in time. You see the disk allows me to sort of become immortal and control time in an area. While in the area any injury one gains is erased, even if your heart is destroyed you will still live thanks to this. But there is one draw back on this strong item" explained Naruto.

"Oh yeah well what is it?" asked Kiba wanting to defeat Naruto badly.

"It is any injury you gain will come back after the time area is released. So if you did destroy my heart I would die. But that was the weakness before ninjas and is the weakness to other ninjas besides me. I have four different types of chakra my normal, the dark one, the innocent, and finally my demon essence. The last three are strong energy source that I got from a mutation. They are powerful enough to bypass time and heal my ones at a rapid rate. By the time this match is finished my wound would have healed. And if I get any more injuries I just wait it out. I can keep this time field around me for about a week, enough time to even heal me even if I got all of my cells destroyed" said Naruto. "Now time to defeat you"

Naruto just stood there until there was a flash of light. To Naruto every one was standing still, including his opponent. Naruto strike his opponent and then just turn and started walking away from Kiba as time resumed.

Blood sprout out of Kiba and he was down for the count.

Everybody was totally speechless as Naruto finished the fight faster than anyone expected. A question now hangs around everybody's head was that where Naruto got the power from?

"Deception is part of ninja life. Never judge a ninja by his marks alone. Judge him by his effect and his will. So think about this question. Do you use your instinct and brain or you use your ego to fight?" Naruto said and dispelled the genjutsu cover his face.

And again, all the people were shocked. In front of them, Naruto appearance changed 180 degree. His right eye was jet black and red ruby while the left was silver gray and sapphire blue (2). The hair was still spiky and yellow, but it had black and silver highlights with red tips. The hair had grown over his shoulder and Naruto had tied it into ponytail.

"I fought with you the whole fight, and yet, you did not even discovered that I worn a genjutsu over my face. I am disappointed that you have Jounin instructor who specialized in genjutsu but you did not even capable to dispel the simple one. How pathetic you are."

Naruto got up and left. He did not border to see another fight.

"Oh, Naruto…where are you going? And how come your appearance change so much." Kakashi hesitated to ask.

"To train, the finals are in a month right? Help me take the number as well. For my appearance, let said, the genetic from mother side kicked in."

"Uhmm. I…."

"Just spill it out, Hatake-san."

"Why do you call me like that?" Kakashi shot Naruto a question look.

"Simple, you are not worthy to the title sensei. For the 5 months, you did nothing expect to teach me and Sakura the tree walking and yet you let us join the chunin exam because of your precious Uchiha. It is almost like commit suicide."

"Naruto, you did not understand. I train him because…"

"I do not want to quarrel about this stupid thing. I was alone most of my life so that I capable to adapt anything throw to me. So now just spill out what you want?" Naruto immediately cut Kakashi speech.

"Can you give me the disk thing since Sasuke need it? Also I just made a bet with Kurenai about your fight. She was going to train you next month." Kakashi knew that it was no choice to quarrel about it so he decided to go straight to the point

"Are you moron?" Naruto shot him a murderous sight." Are you deaf when she gave a speech just now? Even if you tried to steal it, it would come back to me because it is made from my power which is connected to my soul. Go and fuck yourself with your precious Uchiha, Hatake. Leave me alone." Naruto stormed out and shushin away. All another Jounin looked at Kakashi disappointed. They did not image a sensei play favor to another student and abandoned another two. Not only that, he also demanded the weapon belong to his abandoned student.

"Kakashi, I look at you as my rival and yet you had made such disgust like that. I totally disappointed of you." Guy seem like wanted to punch Kakashi but he used all his will to restrain himself from doing it.

"You keep said those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. You are truly retarded person." Kurenai said.

"I feel shame to know you, Kakashi." Asuma looked at Kakashi in the cold eyes.

For the first time, Kakashi felt truly a moron. He hoped that after this is over, he would teach Naruto a jutsu which was Naruto's birth right.

1. **Come forth from the high plane of heaven to lowest pit in hell, Yami** **Tenshi no ****Hikari (Angel of darkness from the light)**

2. His right eye changes jet black to red ruby, while the left changes silver gray to sapphire blue every few second.

**Hope everyone likes the story. This chapter of this story was copied and edited. I copied this story from**** Orange-Fuzz-Ball, when he said I could.****Anyways check out my other stories like **_**Naruto the **__**Chimera**__** of Aliens, Ultimate Naruto,**__** 10 masked hollow, Naruto last man in the world, Naruto emperor Demon, and Perfect: The bloodline god of the Akatsuki**_**. All being Tremble before the mighty Lord Juubi, god of demons, and lord of time and space****.**


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Naruto

Summary: After Naruto had mastered the Shadow Clone Jutsu he decides to see if there is anything else he can learn from the Forbidden Scroll. Here Naruto spots a strange seal so when he touches the seal it actives sending Naruto to some flying temple. Naruto trips and falls on a platform that looks like a yin-yang symbol. When Naruto lands on it the seal absorbs the 2 energy that were inside the platform. Naruto leaves only to appear later during the break of the chunin exam.

"Talking"

'_Thinking/mental communication'_

"**Demon/ summons/Hollows talking"**

'_**Demon/ summons/Hollows thinking'**_

"Jutsu"

**Hope everyone likes the story. ****Anyways check out my other stories like**_** 10 masked hollow, Naruto emperor Demon, and Perfect: The bloodline god of the Akatsuki**_**. All being Tremble before the mighty Lord Juubi, god of demons, and lord of time and space****.**

**A Month Later**

Naruto arrived at the stadium a bit late then he expected. He stood with the rest of the rookies, but was surprise to see Sasuke wasn't there.

"Ok, now that you're all here, the Chunin exam will begin. I'm Shiranui Genma. I'm the protector of the final exams for the chunin exams. The rules are the same as the preliminaries. The fight begins when I call it, ends when I say… or you answer to me. Understand."

Everyone nodded.

"I want to ask. Since Sasuke is second fight after me, if he did not come on time. Will he immediately count as forfeit?" Naruto ask in monotone voice.

Genma did not know what should answer. He looked up to the Hokage to wait for the answer. Then he received a nod confirm from him.

"Yes. If he does not attention on time, he will be counted as forfeit."

"I thought he will be given a chance since he is the last Uchiha."

"No. Everybody on the battle is equally. If he can not go on the fight on time in this simple event like another shinobi then we did not need him on the battlefield. Enough talk, let the fight start." Genma said

**At the Kage stands**

"I think we should we give a chance, Hokage." Kazekage said.

"I do not think so, Kazekage. Like Genma said, even he is the strongest, it do not mean he get special treatment. As well, this tournament had lots of VIPs; everybody from another country came here. They expected that shinobi who they going to rent that is qualify enough." Hokage answered.

"I agree with Hokage. If we did not follow the rule which was set by us, then nobody will follow it." Raikage said.

"I do not have object about it." Mizukage said.

**At the areas**

"Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto…..." Genma replied.

"It is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Get it correct?"

"By any chance you related to the Yondaime Hokage?" Genma shot the boy questioned look.

"Yes, that guy is my pervert idiot father. Happy! Can I fight now?" Naruto said in sour voice,

"Ah, yes. Well! Everyone, please go into the waiting area."

Naruto and Neji eyed each other.

While the crowed uproar when hear about it. Everybody was talking about it is true or not.

**At the Kage stands**

Mizukage could not believe into her eyes and ears. Stood there in front of her at the area floor is the person who was support to die 13 years ago. He was also the person who she supported to married. At that time she was happy when she knows about her fiancé who is the son of two strong shinobi but the engagement was called off because the Kyuubi attacked. She was devastated because of that so she buried herself into training to become stronger. After long time, she totally wined over the civil war last year. Currently, she ordered to call back all the shinobi who fled from Kiri because of the civil war. The Yondaime Mizukage was proven that he was under control from Sandaime Mizukage so now he worked as her guard and started to rebuild the village.

"Hokage, you will explain lots of thing to me after this is over." She shot toward the old Hokage a murderous look.

Sandaime Hokage cursed that how come Naruto knew about his heritage. The boy totally disappeared out of his sight from the moment he won the brat Inuzuka until this moment.

"Seem like the boy get the trait from his father." Raikage said

"Well, the fight already started, why don't we enjoy about it." Kazekage told them.

**At the areas**

The moment Genma started the match, Naruto and Neji stood there and preying each other.

"Just face it… its fate to lose to me." Neji stated.

"Since both of us in the final round, it'll be an honor for you to know my sword's name." Naruto said.

"Your trick did not work twice, Naruto. And please take off you genjutsu, it is an insult for me that you wore it during our fight. Under my vision, your genjutsu is totally useless."

"Oh, well! Do you know that you spoil my fun?" Naruto smiled.

"**Kai".**

Naruto's appearance totally heated the entire lady in the stadium. His right eye was emerald while the left was still blue. The hair on the left turned to straight red while the right part is spiky yellow. He keeps up his left hair with an intricate white headpiece called a kenseikan. He wore dark green pants with matching dark green shirt which opened largely part of his muscles chest along with a red scarf that had the several pictures describe about the founding of Uzu no Sato. Also he wore a sleeveless haori which have the diamond shape and a kanji nine inside it. On the coat is the picture of the Kyuubi sit in the forest and looked at the moon. Also on top of the Kyuubi is four people sit there and enjoyed the luminous of the moon. At the bottom of the haori are large white diamond patterns.

**The crowd**

"_He looks so hot. No wonder he can kick ass Kiba so easily. May be I can take him out for few date."_ Hana Inuzuka thought while stared at Naruto.

"_Sorry Hinata. May be I will give chance for you to prove your love to him. But first I need to check him for my self. All is fair in war and love. I should take him to date immediately after this."_ Kurenai thought.

**At the Kage stands**

"_That guy is hot. Hope that sensei can let me act as Kumo's representative after this so I can take him for few dates."_ Yugito thought.

"That is right, kitten. I agree that he is a strong mate. Go and get him." Nibi was shouting inside her head.

"Hey, Killer Bee; I sense something from the boy. Be aware around him."Hachibi said inside his container's head.

"Sure." Killer Bee replied through the mental link

"_He looks damn hot. Absolutely my fiancé. I could not image what I can do with his body. "_ Mizukage thought.

**At the areas**

"Huhm, even you change your clothes; you will lose by me because it is your fate." Neji said in mocking voice.

"Still so insolent and arrogant." Naruto said.

"I never see any shinobi go to the war without a kunai. Look at yourself, Naruto. You only have odd weapons which trapped behind your back only. Compare to our Taijutsu, your skill kinjutsu is totally pathetic." Neji started to taunt him.

"Big talk, handsome boy, you think that you're Taijutsu with your Dojutsu will forever stand on top of another shinobi who did not access it. You are truly moron, Neji. How lowly the mighty of Hyuga fall? Enough talk. Let's fight. I will beat some sense into your head."

After that, Naruto immediately disappear from his spot. Then suddenly three kunai appeared out of thin air, fly toward Neji. He calmly grabbed the first and used it to block the second one. The third one was stop by the first one's hole in the handle.

Then Naruto appear behind Neji and attempt to knock out him from behind but by last minutes Neji dogged it.

"Why do you fight against your fate?" Neji asked.

Naruto did not border to answer. He unsheathes his sword and swung down nearly taking Neji's hand.

"I warn, I won't hold back if you keep talking about that fate crap." Naruto said in cold tone.

"It is too late you are within the field of my Hakke" Negi said. He bent low with one palm facing towards the ground and the other palm facing the air. "Gentle fist style, 64 hands of hakke" Negi said as he ran toward Naruto.

"Hakke two hand"

"Four hand"

"Eight hand"

"Sixteen hand"

"Thirty-two hand"

"Sixty-four hand"

After Negi said the hand thing he strikes Naruto all over his body. After the sixty-four hand strike Naruto was flung back towards the edge of the arena.

"I have hit sixty-four points on your body, you can no longer stand" said Negi, as he stud over Naruto.


	3. Notice

To every body that read these stories.

Sorry I had to change accounts because my bother change the password and forgot it. So I had to make a new account and repost all my stories ok.

On another note I will not be able to update any of my stories until the end of summer. I am leave for vacation and will note be able to write at all because one of my family members that I am staying with does not like this website even though I love it.

So until 2 months

Bye


End file.
